


Teacher's Desk

by Pervert_L



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervert_L/pseuds/Pervert_L
Summary: Mr. Harris knows that mouthy omegas are only begging for a good fuck.





	Teacher's Desk

"Don't pretend this isn't what you wanted, Stilinski," snarled Harris by his ear. "You came to school in heat because you were craving a knot, you filthy slut!"

Stiles wanted to shout that he was wrong, that he never wanted this at all, but the teacher's thrusts kept shoving him down against the desk and the pressure on his chest took his breath away.

"I always knew it would end up like this. Mouthy omegas are only begging for a good fuck. Now look at you, gushing slick around my cock and taking it like you can't live without it."

Stiles felt nauseous, and it wasn't just because the edge of the desk kept hitting his stomach. He was wet, and his dick was hard, and he couldn't stop himself from clenching and whining with every thrust, but that was just the heat. He didn't want Harris. He didn't want to get fucked.

"Just a little bitch, like you've always been. Bending for me and liking it so much that you can't even talk. I can't wait until I have you coming on my knot."

This was all Harris' fault. Stiles had tried to leave school as soon as he realized he was in heat, but Harris had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the science room to lecture him about proper behavior. By the time he was done Stiles was so deep in his heat that Harris could easily manhandle him and shove him face down on the teacher's desk.

"The door isn't locked, you know? As soon as the bell ring students will start pouring in and see you getting pounded by your teacher. And you will enjoy it, you dirty whore, being the center of attention."

Stiles gasped and tried to fight. He had to push Harris off of him, but the alpha bit the back of his neck and suddenly his body went limp.

"No running away now, bitch. Everyone will finally find out how sluttish you are, and they will praise me for giving you exactly what you need."

This couldn't be happening. Stiles' brain and body were at odds. His mind was rebelling against the assault, but his ass and untouched cock were on the verge of orgasm.

"That's it. Cry for me, omega. Beg me to knot you, to make you my cocksleeve. My cumdump."

Stiles could feel something catching on his rim with every thrust, and he cried in despair even as his ass welcomed the growing knot.

"Have you ever even been fucked before? Or am I taking your first time? Yeah, you are probably a virgin, that's why you are such an annoying brat. You were begging for attention, begging for this!"

Harris shoved in one last time, his knot finally tying them. Stiles' insides started filling with semen, the teacher's disgusting come invading him worse than his cock had already done.

"I hope you are on birth control," commented Harris, still grinding against him, "because I refuse to take responsibility for your own stupidity."

At that point four things happened in very quick succession. The bell rang, Stiles turned towards the door, someone opened it, and Harris' knot managed to hit the right spot to make Stiles come.

The pleasure was blinding, far more intense than anything he'd ever felt before. There was a chorus of gasps, and laughs, and jeers, as Stiles' cock spurted on the floor.

"Do not concern yourselves with this. Stilinski has decided he wants to be the center of attention once more, and since I am the only alpha in the faculty with full first aid qualifications, it falls on me to take care of this inconvenience. Take your seats and start reading chapter four of your textbook."

Stiles was trapped there, bent over the teacher's desk, knot buried deep in his ass. He cried softly, his face hidden in his arms so he wouldn't have to see his classmates looks of mockery or disgust. His belly hurt from all the come inside it, and his dick was starting to fill again.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, feel free to let me know if you see any mistakes or if you think more tags should be added.


End file.
